One Night in a Bar
by SaltyMama1315
Summary: Walker and Trivette find Gage drowning his sorrows. Can they help pull him out of his funk? There's never been too many scenes with our three male rangers so I thought it might be nice to show a little more of them. Sorry its so short.


Cordell Walker and Jimmy Trivette walked into CD's bar and grill after their shift, looking to grab a bite to eat. Alex had called her husband to say that Sydney was having a hard night so she and Erika were getting together with Sydney at Walker ranch for pedicures and facials.

When the senior rangers walked in, the first thing the both noticed was junior ranger, Francis Gage, sitting at the bar and from the looks of things he had been there awhile. Rather than heading to their usual table, they joined their friend at the bar.

Gage barely looked up as he felt someone sit down next to him but glanced to the right to see Walker sitting down.

"Hey Walker," he said, his voice slightly slurred.

"Gage, how long have you been here?" Walker asked.

"I don't know, awhile I guess. Hey barkeep! Another round for me and my friends," he called to Marta behind the bar.

"Something wrong Gage?" Trivette asked from the left side of him and Gage spun, a little too quickly, and almost fell into him.

"When did you get here, Jimmy?" Gage asked drunkenly.

"Same time as Walker. Is something wrong?" he asked again.

"Syd and I had a fight."

"You guys fight all the time," Trivette said.

"This was fifferent," Gage slurred.

"Why?" Walker asked.

"She told me she had a date this weekend and she didn't like what I had to say."

"Which was?" Walker prompted.

"That the guy is a loser and not good enough for her."

Marta walked over. "Good evening Walker, Trivette."

"Good evening Marta. How long has he been here?" Walker asked, motioning to Gage.

"A few hours now. He started with beers and then switched to shots."

"Can we get some coffee please Marta?" Walker asked.

"Sure. Be right back." Marta disappeared around the corner and the senior rangers turned their attention back to Gage.

"Why would you tell her that?" Trivette asked.

"Cause it's the trufh," Gage shot back. Marta returned with three cups of strong black coffee. Walker tipped his hat to her and continued listening to Gage's story.

"He doesn't deserve her. He's not good nuff."

"What makes you say that?" Trivette asked.

"Cause she needs someone as special as she is," Gage replied.

"Someone like you?" Walker asked tentatively. Gage looked at him like he had three heads.

"How'd you know?" was all he could say.

"Gage, it's plain to see that you have feelings for Sydney. Why don't you tell her?" Walker asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Shhh, we can't tell Walker about this," Gage said as he turned back to Trivette. Trivette just glanced over Gage's head and saw Walker shake his head.

"Tell Walker what?" he prompted Gage.

"That I'm in love with Syd."

"Why can't we tell Walker?"

"Cause he will get mad. We're not apposed to have these feelings."

"Because you guys are partners?"

""Yeah. He'll sep-sap-sip-tear us apart. I can't do that to S-syd."

"Gage, can I tell you a secret?" Trivette asked.

"Sure."

"I think Walker knows."

"And I think Walker is okay with it," Walker added in Gage's ear.

"Whoa, I swear I just heard Walker."

"Turn around," Trivette said. Gage did, more slowly than he did when he realized Trivette had been next to him. Gage came face to face with Walker and it was like he had seen him for the first time.

"Hey Walker. How long you been here?"

"Long enough to tell you that I know your secret."

"Are you mad?" Gage asked.

"Just that you've waited so long to tell Sydney. I think you should tell her."

"I'm gonna do that right now….as soon as I find my keys," Gage said as he stood and started fishing in his pockets. Walker stood beside him and took his arm.

"Maybe you should wait until you're sober. Come on, I'll drive you home. Trivette, you want to follow in Gage's car?"

"Sure. Do you know where his keys are?"

"I have them right here," Marta said, holding up the keychain. "I took them away from him when he switched to shots."

"Thanks Marta," Trivette said, taking the keys. He turned to help Walker get Gage out of the bar. Once they got outside, Gage looked back at Walker.

"Thanks for your help, Waller," he slurred. "Hiss means a lot."

"I know Gage."

"I really love her Waller."

"I know Gage."

"I want to marry her."

"Come on Gage," Walker said as he loaded Gage into his front seat. Giving a nod to Trivette, he walked around and got in the driver's seat. He fired up the truck and began to head for Gage's apartment. On the way there, Gage began to fall asleep and Walker wasn't sure if he was completely out or not before he spoke.

"Besides, Sydney wants to marry you too, Gage. She just doesn't know how to tell you either."


End file.
